


There's Only One Bed and There's Only One Prayer

by lowbudgetcyborg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Talking During Sex, making up alien races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg
Summary: A clone trooper who escaped from the Empire and his girlfriend have a good time together.Inspired by a gif of Temuera Morrison as Jango Fett adjusting his shirt cuffs, but it didn't turn out as hand-kinky as I was originally hoping for. Still pretty fun though, if I do say so myself.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	There's Only One Bed and There's Only One Prayer

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go on the last mission. It feels like I haven’t spent time with you in forever.” Nava nuzzled her cheek against Chase’s short dark hair and smiled when he melted a little against her.

“I’m always glad to have you and your rifle at my back, but your day job is important too. ...And I like spending down time with you more than missions.” He pressed himself closer to her side and snaked an arm around her back to rest one of his broad, blunt hands against her hip. She felt her face heat and was thankful to be leaning on the top of his head, away from his sightline. “I, ah…” He swallowed and started again. “After that conversation last week I did some, ah, research. ‘Cause I’ve been hearing jokes and rumors and I wanted to find out what was true.” 

Nava grimaced. “Did you find the porno with the Karzelesh woman with the big pink hair?” Sometimes it seemed like all the humans had seen that porno, and none of them knew that it was a huge joke. 

“Mm-hm. But I didn’t bother to watch it. Neth already told me it was totally fake.” 

Nava sat up a little and Chase looked up at her, eyebrows raised. “You talked to Neth about this?” she asked.

He froze and his mouth turned down in a little worried frown. “Should I have talked to someone other than your vod? I’m sorry. I don’t really know the rules for this stuff. I figured I should ask a medic for accurate information about biology.” 

She mentally reviewed their interactions from the past week. Nothing in her adopted brother’s behavior suggested that he had talked to her new boyfriend about sex-- no funny looks or weird pauses, so obviously Neth was pretty relaxed about the subject. “No, no, it was a good choice. I just wouldn’t have guessed you had talked to him. It’s good to know he’s not going to be awkward about it.” 

“Ok.” Chase seemed relieved that he hadn’t messed anything up, but she could still feel a nervous tension in his body. “What I’m getting at is, I know the names and locations of the parts and understand the basic mechanics, and I would like to. Get naked with you. And see. What we might both enjoy.” 

His delivery was stilted, but he maintained eye contact and didn’t fidget. It was better than she had done when she had asked him what he thought about the idea of having sex with her. Nava felt herself blushing again. Her heart sped up and her mouth opened in a smile, entirely without her conscious input. “I would like that too. Do you want to start now?”

“Yes.” Chase’s hand tightened just a little on her hip. She knew it was her imagination, but it seemed like she could feel the heat of it all the way to her bones.

She covered his hand with her own and patted it lightly. “Then let’s move this to my bedroom. It’s good roommate etiquette.” 

“Ok,” he said, blushing a little himself, and bounced up from the couch. She unfolded more slowly, loving the warm and open expression on his face as he tilted his head to look up at her. _Bedroom. Bedroom. Don’t just stand here thinking about how you want to nibble on him._

She gave a silent prayer of thanks that she had recently changed her sheets and done laundry. None of her secondhand furniture matched, but it was sturdy and her bed was comfortable. She took his hand and guided him into her bedroom, then shut the door behind them and drew her window curtains securely closed. She quickly peeled off her pants and shirt, leaving her undershorts, camisole, and socks. Then she took off her headscarf and set it on the bedside table.

Nava sat on the bed, and after a moment Chase stripped down to his underwear as well. “Come here and warm me up before I take off the rest.” She reached both hands towards him and made childish grabby motions. He laughed and joined her on the bed, kneeling so their heads were almost level with each other. 

“Can I touch your hair?” He was already hesitantly raising a hand. 

“Yeah.” She undid the clips that held her simple bun and set them near her headscarf. He combed his fingers through her hair. It had the same brown brindle pattern as her skin, and Chase tilted his head back and forth as if admiring it’s shine. 

“Softer than I thought it would be,” he murmured, winding a lock around his fingers. “I actually wasn’t sure you would take your scarf off.”

“We can uncover our heads for private moments. God can look the other way for a while.” She raised her own hand to his head and scritched her nails gently on the back of his scalp. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned into her touch. “Oh, you like that too? I was about to say you should do this to me.” 

He copied her motions and a shiver ran down her back. She swallowed a moan and drifted forward. He guided her head to meet his and she found herself staring directly into his golden-brown eyes. 

“I like your stripes,” he whispered. 

“I like your contrast,” she whispered back. 

He quirked up his lips in a half-smile. “My contrast?”

“The way your hair is so different from your skin. It makes your eyebrows very expressive.”

“I like this. This forehead touch. I like being this close to you.”

“Mmm… you could come closer,” Nava suggested.

“Any closer and I’d be in your lap.”

“Exactly.”

He chuckled warmly, but only moved a couple centimeters. 

“Come on, you’re not going to squish me. I out-mass you.” She urged him closer with gentle pressure of her hands on his back. This time he did climb onto her lap and settled with his knees on either side of her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to touch as much of him as possible. He pressed closer to her, his body going soft and pliable until his groin was flush with her belly and he jerked back a little. She loosened her grip on him. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I just kinda forgot how this feels without more layers.” He pressed against her again, slow and deliberate this time. She could tell that he was starting to get hard and felt her pulse surge between her legs in response. “When you said I should warm you up, did you mean literally or metaphorically?” 

“Oh, both.” She stroked her hands up and down his thighs. “You’re making a good start of it.” She rolled her hips. This position didn’t give her much friction, but the movement itself felt good. It seemed to do something for him, if his answering thrust was anything to go by. 

He slid one hand into her hair again and coaxed her head down so their lips could meet. Nava zoned out a little from the combined sensation of Chase’s fingertips on her scalp and his mouth on hers. She hummed approval and encouragement and resumed stroking his muscular thighs. By the time they pulled apart for air both of them were rocking their hips and he was gently biting her lower lip with his little human teeth. 

“That was nice,” she said as she dragged her camisole over her head. “I like biting, for future reference.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chase rolled off her lap and wriggled out of his underwear. “I, um, got a checkup and a clean bill of health. And I brought condoms.” 

Nava smiled. His forethought was even sexier than his kisses. “I’ve also been checked out since my last partner, and I have an IUD. So we can do this messy if you want.” She lay back and stretched her legs out, then made a show of lifting her hips and peeling off her own underwear.

Chase’s hands met hers at about her knees and slid her underwear the rest of the way down her legs. “What I want to do right now is get my hands all over you.” His hands were currently resting on her socked feet. His thumbs rubbed up and down her ankles. “What about these?”

“Yeah, you’ve warmed me up all the way down to my toes,” she said in her best attempt at a seductive voice. She couldn’t quite keep it serious and he made that little half-smile again as he tugged her socks off. 

He stretched out next to her on his side and she turned her head to look at him. His light brown skin was lighter where clothes normally covered, making his sparse dark body hair stand out even more. He had a band of abstract shapes tattooed in dark blue ink on his upper left arm. The lines and angles suggested interlocking machine parts without looking like anything specific. It looked old enough that he had probably gotten it during the war. His whole body was broad and muscular. _What was that human expression? Built like a duracrete shithouse._ People had said that about her too.

“Where do you like to be touched?” Chase asked quietly and she dragged her gaze back to his face. His lips were a little swollen from all the kissing and it took her a second to get her brain connected to her voice. 

“Uhh… my hair, my neck, my chest. My belly, but it’s ticklish, so be careful. Same with my inner thighs. ...I like it when my ass is squeezed. Honestly almost anywhere with the right person.”

He laid a hand over her chest, centered between her nipples. She shoved away the worry that he would have preferred someone with human or twi’lek breasts. He wouldn’t be naked on her bed if he wanted someone else. 

“Is there anywhere I shouldn’t touch?”

“The backs of my knees are way too ticklish. Last person who didn’t listen to me about that got kicked.” 

“I’m not going to give you a reason to kick me.” He moved his hand a little and brushed his thumb over her nipple. “Does this feel good?”

She arched her back at the sensation. “Yes, but they’re not as sensitive as when, um…” she paused, unsure if he would understand the usual Karzelesh euphemisms. _Kriff it. Just say it._ “... as when I’m in heat.” 

“Hmmm.” He leaned a little closer to her chest. “Can I lick your nipples and suck on them? Someone did that for me once and I really liked it.”

“Yes, please.” She wondered for a moment what kind of sounds he had made, then his tongue swirled over her nipple and she didn’t have brain cells to spare for the past. She wrapped an arm around his back as he switched from licks to firm sucks. The sensation went straight to her cunt. She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter by the second. “You can use your teeth… just-- gently.”

He switched to her other nipple, warming it with his lips before lightly closing his teeth over it. She let out a breathy moan and bucked her hips up. “Put your leg between mine,” she panted. 

He did so and she ground her cunt up against his thigh. “Yes! Kriff yes!” 

“Oohhh!” He moaned against her chest. “Stars, you’re so wet…” He pressed down against her, angling so that his cock rubbed against her hip, and moaned again. The sound was like honey. She thought she could almost taste the sweetness of it. 

Too soon he stopped and pulled away, his chest heaving. “I want… I want to watch. I want to see my hands on you.” 

Her disappointment at him stopping instantly vanished. She scooted up the bed so she could recline against her pillows and headboard. “I’ve thought about your hands. I want to see your hands on me too.”

“Yeah?” He knelt next to her and circled both her nipples with his thumbs. “What have you been thinking about my hands?” 

His voice was low and husky and it was utterly unfair to expect her to find words at a time like this. Somehow, she managed. “So strong… so careful. Bet you could touch my clit just right. I wanna see your fingers sink into my cunt… get them all wet, all slippery…” 

He stroked his hands down her sides and to the tops of her thighs. She spread her legs wide and he gripped her thighs a little tighter. “Please show me the right way to touch your clit. I want to make you feel so good.”

Her cunt clenched when he said “please.” It was ten times better than her fantasies where he just knew. She slipped two fingers into her wetness, then circled her clit, spreading the slick around. She alternated from circling her clit, to light strokes up and down the top, then to firm strokes between two fingers. His fingers echoed her movements against the skin of her thighs. Soon she was panting and bucking her hips, trying not to cry out. 

“Ready for me to take over?” His voice sounded wrecked, just from watching her.

“Put your fingers in me!” she ordered. 

They both watched as his fingers pressed into her. They slid in easily and he let out another breathy moan at the sensation of her wet heat surrounding them. 

Her own fingers faltered. She had almost forgotten how different it felt to have someone else do this. “Oh God, oh kriff… touch my clit! I need your fingers on me!”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Chase whispered as he touched her. “Nava, this is amazing. I love seeing you like this. I love knowing I can do this for you.” 

She struggled to keep her eyes open as the sensations built. Her hips were moving without any conscious control, but he moved with her easily. The sight of his thick fingers coated with her slick, the precision of their tiny movements over her clit… it was almost too much, but she didn’t want to miss it. “Chase! You’re so good! Keep going!” 

He kept a steady rhythm as she bucked and panted. She could hardly feel anything besides her pulsing clit and throbbing cunt. Finally the tense heat plateaued into warm, floaty satisfaction. She sagged down against the mattress and laid a hand on his forearm. “‘M done…” she slurred breathlessly. 

He held very still. “You sure?”

“Yeah… gimmie… one minute. Then I’ll take care of you.”

He sat back a little, breathing carefully. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He made a delicious little whimpering sound. She stored the mental image away for later. 

When Nava had her breathing a little under control she sat up and shuffled closer to Chase. “Do you want to come in my hands, or my cunt, or my mouth?” she purred into his ear.

He sucked in a sharp breath. “Your hands,” he whispered. “I want one hand on my cock, and one hand in my hair, and I want you to talk to me.”

“Mmmm… I can do that.” She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. She poured some of the lube into her hand, then set the bottle aside and stroked her other hand through his hair. 

“The way you touched me was better than my fantasies,” she murmured. 

He made that whimpering sound again and she felt a surge of accomplishment on top of the afterglow. 

She wrapped her lubed hand around his cock and stroked once from root to tip. It was shaped differently than a Karzelesh cock, but the general size was similar. She hoped that he would want to come in her cunt some day, but she had zero complaints about tonight’s experience.

“I think you must be the quickest study of anyone I ever had sex with.” He started to laugh, but it turned into a gasp as she ended her next stroke by circling her thumb over the head of his cock. “Mmmm… I’m going to be thinking about your hands even more now.” She sped up her strokes and he moaned in response. 

“Maybe next time we can try three of your fingers in me and your thumb on my clit. Would you like that?” He bucked his hips and shoved his forearm into his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making. Her mouth opened in a delighted smile. “Your hand would be absolutely drenched.”

He was moving faster now, thrusting into her grip, doing half the work for her. “I know you would make me feel so good. I loved watching you lick your fingers clean. I love knowing you know my taste. You want to watch me lick my fingers clean after you come all over my hand? I want to feel your seed on me. I want to taste it. Give me your cum, Chase. You’re so good to me…”

He thrust hard twice, then stilled. She felt his cock pulse in her hand as his warm white cum spurted over her fingers. 

Chase slumped down, panting like he’d run miles. Nava waited until he glanced up, then slowly brought her hand to her mouth and licked it clean. His eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her hard. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, with Nava running her fingers through Chase’s hair as he got his breathing under control. Finally he looked up at her with shining eyes, and she swallowed around a lump in her throat. 

“Do you want to stay the night? ...I don’t think I could take the come down of sleeping alone after that,” she admitted softly. 

“Oh stars, me neither. I definitely want to stay the night.” 

“First dibs on the ‘fresher, but I promise I’ll be quick!” She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and darted out the door to the sound of his fond laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translation: vod = sibling
> 
> Title from "Tonight Will Be Fine" by Leonard Cohen
> 
> I'm open to concrit about things like clarity and typos. If you enjoyed it please let me know!


End file.
